log_horizon_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka
PAGE IS STILL IN DEVELOPMENT STAGE Haruka, commonly referred to as Haru, is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a member of the guild Log Horizon, and she is a level 90 Samurai. Haruka has the special subclass Dragon Slayer. Her real name is Chiharu Kazama. Appearance (In Game) Haruka’s size is similar to her real world stature. She is a strong Samurai, with long hair which is tied in a ponytail, and splits into two parts. Her hair color is dark red, almost auburn. Her clothing is traditional Japanese style, although different in a unique way. Her main attire is made of Kirin’s silk-a rare material. Haruka usually wears this outfit in town, non-fighting zones or when she’s not planning on going into battle. She changes into her armor when preparing for a fight. Haruka looks almost exactly the same as her out of game appearance. The only difference is the hairstyle. Personality Haruka is a friendly and carefree Samurai who treats everyone kindly; her personality could also be described as refreshing. However that is all a façade. She acts nice, but in real, she has the opposite thoughts of what she’s typing down in the game. She isn’t honest at all, thus always lying and hiding her real feelings. The reason for this is because she had bad experiences causing her to have trust issues. Haru constantly feels the need to hide under a disguise and deceive others, as she is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the real Haruka. Sometimes she seems rather patronizing towards others because of her level. Haruka’s personality changes after The Catastrophe, when she befriended Soujiro Seta once again; she becomes kind in a truthful way, and cares greatly for her friends. She becomes calmer around others and more honest, but still likes to joke around at times. As a Samurai, she can be loyal, and yet, stubborn at the same time. Haru likes to be competitive when it comes to battles, tasks, or quests. History Haruka always had a grey-colored life, as she never knew what exactly she wanted. She always tried her best to live up to everyone's expectations, and had a boring everyday life. One day, she heard of a popular MMORPG called Elder's Tale, and decided to give it a try, since she had never experienced Online gaming before. After playing for a bit, she found it boring, and was about to quit- until she bumped into a high-leveled Samurai named Soujiro Seta, who soon became her best friend, and mentor. He taught her the basics of Elder Tale, and how to enjoy the game. Her once grey-colored life had turned into a rose-colored one. However, eventually Souji and her became more distanced; Souji was part of the Debauchery Tea Party, plus he had his fan club to take care of, and there wasn’t much left for him to teach Haruka any more by mid-level range. She began soloing from then on. After soloing for a long period of time, Haru joined a party to enter a dungeon, however she had no idea they were actually a party of Player Killers. The party of PKers had seen her spend a lot of time with the Sword Saint, and assumed that she would have high-leveled items on her as well. They built up trust to befriend her, and invited her to a party. Once they reached halfway into the dungeon, they PKed her, but to their disappointment, she had nothing of value to them. After experiencing a PK for the first time in her life, Haruka felt she could never trust anyone again, resulting in having trust issues. Unintentionally, she began fake smiling all the time, and her façade soon became a part of her. Desiring to get revenge on those who PKed her, she swore that she would become the strongest player in Elder Tales, and PK them. Haruka soloed her way to level 90, and realized that in order to become strong, she needed stronger equips. Thus, she began to form fake bonds of ‘friendship’ with players who could help complete raids and difficult quests in order to obtain rare equips. However, to make sure she would be the only one to get them, she PKed the rest of her party, and threatened them to never speak of what she did to them. Haruka set another goal: acquire the subclass Dragon Slayer. Subsequently doing so, she hunted down the players who PKed her, and killed them herself. Finally accomplishing her objective, she realized she had nothing else to do in Elder Tales. From then on, she only logged in every once in a while, and when she did, she would waste her time wandering around Akihabara. Occasionally, she would converse with the random people on her friends list who merely added her to brag that they knew the ‘Dragon Slayer’, but the chit chat was always uninteresting to her, and they weren’t considered friends in her eyes. Most of the time they were just sucking up to her, hoping to receive some rare item from her. Haruka began to view everyone as pitiful beings; and thought the world was pathetic; both in game, and in real. At times, she would notice her old friend and mentor Souji, but she would try to avoid him as much as possible, thinking that it would be awkward if they began talking again. Haruka had completely forgotten Soujiro’s teachings on how to enjoy the game, and she was greatly lacking motivation to continue playing Elder Tales anymore, so she decided to give online gaming a break, and focused on her studies. For a long period of time, she did not log into Elder Tales, and people began to think the Dragon Slayer disappeared, thus began to delete her from their friends list. This was good news for her, because she didn’t want to deal with those types of people in the first place. Months passed, and Elder Tales announced their 12th Expansion Pack: Novasphere Pioneers. Haruka was unsure whether she should quit the game for good, or keep playing. She decided to give the MMORPG one last chance, and logged in to experience the new expansion pack. Story The Apocalypse ' At the moment when the Novasphere Pioneers expansion pack was deployed, Haruka was aimlessly wondering around Akihabara. When she regained consciousness, she was unsure whether she was inside of Elder Tales or if she was just in a dream. After discovering the in-game menu, she was convinced that she had somehow been transported into the game, leading her to a panicked state. Haruka wasn’t panicking over the fact that she couldn’t get home, she was freaking out because she had no idea how she was going to deceive others when she wasn’t behind a computer monitor any more. She tried her best to remain calm on the outside, and from then on, she tried practicing her fake smiles for real. After gaining confidence to keep up her façade, she decided that she wouldn’t waste her time moping around like the other players in the city; she began to collect as much information as she could, as she still thought this whole situation was unreal. '''Resolve' After the celebration at Crescent Moon Alliance, Shiroe contacted Haruka, and met at the outskirts of Akiba. Haruka was surprised to receive a call, as she had not spoken with him in a long time. They agree to exchange information on the current situation, however she only knew as much as he did. Shiroe told her of his adventure to Susukino; Haruka was impressed that he managed to travel there and back in such a short amount of time. Haruka then noticed that he was in a guild, which Shiro then asked if she would like to join. At first, she refused as her excuse was that she had no experience of being in a guild whatsoever, however the real reason was that she didn’t want to feel tied down to one place. Not to mention, she held no desire in faking her personality even more than she already did; she thought it was too troublesome. The conversation took a turn to Shiroe giving her advice; he told her that she should remember that she has friends which she could rely on. Haruka bitterly smiled at this, and said no more. The Encounter (Haruka Arc) While Haruka aimlessly wanders around the outskirts of Akihabara, she spots travelers being attacked by vicious monsters. Quickly rushing there, she realizes that they were People of the Land. Remember Shiroe’s information, People of the Land could die permanently, unlike Adventurers who could revive at the Cathedral. Sensing the sudden need to help them, Haruka distracts the monster, and tells the NPCs to run away. The People of the Land do as she say, and ran off, however they were worried about her, and sought help from the which were passing by. Soujiro immediately rushed over to the destination. Haruka managed to cut down the monster easily; however she had let her guard down as she didn’t realize another one had appeared behind her. Souji swiftly intercepts and saves her from the monster, and she is surprised at his sudden appearance. Souji asks if she’s okay, which she replied with a fake smile saying “I’m alright, although it was a pretty close call, huh?” Not waiting for an answer, she turned her back on him, and hastily tried to get away. He calls out to her, however she ignores him and uses ‘Call of Home’ to avoid her previous mentor. Later, after a discussion with Shiroe, the Enchanter notices that she seemed to be encountering some troubles. Shiroe then tells her that she can’t keep running away forever, as he had already grasped the basic gist of the situation. Acceptance (Haruka Arc) ' Haru goes through a tough time, as she continuously recalls Shiroe’s words. The fact that she knew they were right annoyed her, and it wasn’t something she could easily shrug off. She raided many fields and dungeons while thinking of the Enchanter’s invitation to the guild. Regretting the past, she decides that perhaps it was time for her to stop this façade, and try to act like herself for once. Many days pass, and she contacted Shiroe once again. Haruka becomes a new member of , and quickly befriends the members, as she had finally found a new place she could call ‘home’, and be accepted for who she was. '''Crescent Moon' ' ' Before Shiroe contacted Soujiro, he asked whether Haruka would like to join him and Nyanta. However, Haruka politely declines, stating that Souji would not want to see her anyways. Shiroe silently questioned this, but dismissed it and left with Nyanta to meet the Samurai. While Shiroe & Nyanta were meeting with Souji, Haruka stared at the Magatama as the moonlight reflected off its surface. Naotsugu noticed her spacing out, and questioned if anything was wrong. She warily asked him if he had ever felt like he’d lost a very important friend before, which he answered that he had experienced it, but he always knew his friends would always be his friends. The Guardian was about to ask who she was referring to, but decided to keep silent as she had gone back to staring at the Magatama. After Shiroe mentioned he had created a guild to Souji, he noticed Souji’s face lighten up once he finished listing the members of his new guild. Nyanta asked Souji what was wrong, and Souji replied that he was glad Haruka finally decided to join a guild; and that if it was Shiroe’s guild, everything would surely be alright. Which Nyanta commented that Souji was starting to sound like he was his age. Shiroe asked Souji to visit some time, and Soujiro declined, as he had mistakenly believed that Haruka didn’t like him, after she refused his offer to join . Shiroe merely stated that Haruka said something similar, ending the conversation with more questions than answers. The next day, Haruka is seen considering buying a Crescent Moon burger; however as soon as she spotted the Sword Saint working there, she immediately turned around and changed her mind. '''Round Table Alliance arc Haruka was present at the Round Table Council meeting, as she was one of the representatives of along with Nyanta. After the Round Table Alliance was formed, right after the meeting, Haruka was leaving, following after Nyanta, however Nyanta stopped her, saying she should wait for a bit. Haru is confused by this, and it soon made sense when a certain Samurai approached her. Souji asks if he could talk with her, which she hesitantly agreed to, only because she remembered that Shiroe said she couldn’t keep running away. After much discussion, they became friends again, and contacted each other more frequently. An Invitation from Eastal' '''Haruka is present when Maryelle throws a fit over going to the beach. After Shiroe finds a resolution, she frowns as she had no desire to go to the beach, as she knew there would be crab monsters there. Trying to find some sort of excuse, she managed to avoid going to the beach. When a messenger from Eastal arrives, however, and Shiroe is selected as one of the representatives to go to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice, Haruka decides to stay behind and ‘house sit’, as she stated she was not good at formal gatherings. '''Conference of the Lords arc' Originally, meant to be keeping everything in place, Haruka was leisurely relaxing in the guild; however she received a telepathy call from Shiroe, and at his request, she travelled along with Soujiro to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice, to act as security. Haruka watched as Souji was surrounded by girls, which she had assumed he was popular wherever he went. Trying to brush off the feeling of jealousy, she focuses on eating the luxurious food, and watching the nobles dance. She imagined herself wearing a dress and dancing, however she quickly shook the thought out of her head, saying it was ‘impossible’ for her. The Two Of Us Shall Waltz Haruka watched the Adventurers and the People of the Land mingle together from the second floor. She envied those who could dance freely with the ones they liked, and secretly wished she could waltz with the Sword Saint. However, she knew that was impossible, since he was under security control, and there were many girls who would wait in line for him. Souji wasn’t intending to dance, since his job was to maintain security, however after much convincing from the , he decided it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Changing into a tuxedo, he was forced to dance with all the members of his guild, as they all desperately took turns to dance with their beloved guild master. Souji took a breather, and notices the Dragon Slayer observing from the second floor. He approaches her, and drags her to a room where a dress was prepared for her. Haruka reluctantly put the dress on, and shyly stood outside, asking how she looked. Souji complimented her, causing her embarrassment to grow. He led her back to the dance hall, and asked her to a dance, which she gladly accepted. Libra Festival arc During the festival, Haruka spent her time exploring all the different shops, while hesitating on deciding whether she should attempt to invite Souji to join her or not. She is later seen at the big tree in Akiba, staring at the Magatama Souji had given to her when she was a Newbie. After much debate, she decided she didn’t need it anymore, and was about to throw it into the lake, however she was stopped when she heard the Sword Saint call out to her. Souji had appeared with his harem, questioning what she was doing. Feeling embarrassed, and foolish, Haruka leaves the place flustered. On the second day of the Libra Festival, Haruka musters up the courage to ask Souji if he would like to go to the festival with her for the day, which he gladly accepts. Haru felt happy, but the feeling was soon crushed as she saw his guild and harem were tagging along as well. Feeling downhearted and somewhat depressed, Haru couldn’t stop herself from sighing, as she knew his harem would never allow her to be alone with him. Souji notices this, so he grabs her hand, and starts running away from his fan girls with her. After he made sure they had lost them, they began to enjoy the festival together, while trying to avoid bumping into the harem. Haru appears as one of the models at the Crescent Moon’s Fashion Show to display the new designs. Stats Here you include the level of stats you're character has. Please delte the list stating what each category stands for and effects once you're done. If you want you can also include a list of you're character's skills. HP = Health = This determines how much health you're character has. These are regerated slowly over time or can be restored with potions. They can also be restored by letting you're character rest. MP= Magic Points = These determine how many spells or magic techniques you're character can preform at one time. They regerate slowly over time or can be restored with potions. They can also be restored by letting you're character rest. STR = Strength = Increases the damage of melee attacks. It also decreases the damage done by opponents on you're own character. DEX = Dexterity = increases the damage of ranged attacks. It also increases the critcal attack rate and evasion rate of characters. INT = Intelligence = Increases the damage of magical attacks, also increases the amount of HP and increases the time that certain spells may last. WIS = Wisdom = Increases the hit rate of a character, increases the MP level of a character. Total = The total of all stats except for HP and MP. It may not exceed 1000 meaning you can have 200 across all the categories but also keep in mind classes and races may effect the amount of points you can have in each category. Equipment Kirin Silk Garment - Unique clothing made from one of the mystical beasts of Elder Tales. Made from high-quality silk, and detailed embroidery. To craft this, it would take time to gather the low drop-rate items. Haruka usually wears this attire. It raises Health/Hit Points, Dexterity, and Intelligence. Imperial Dragon Armor - Extremely Rare armor, only available to the lucky few who complete the “Immortal Rulers” Raid. Phantasmal-Class armor of strong protection. Greatly increases Physical Defence, Health/Hit Points, and Critical Resistance. Red Shadow of Heaven Tachi – A powerful Phantasmal-class weapon. It is one of the rarest swords in the Japanese server, as it can only be acquired by completing the “1000 Blood-Stained Nights” Raid. Not only is it very powerful, it gives the user two exclusive skills when equipped with this weapon. It has a unique red blade, and is rumored to be able to cut through anything. Crescent Moon Munechika Tachi - A recreation of one of the Five Swords under Heaven (天下五剣). Known as a national treasure in the real world, it lives up to its legendary name in Elder Tales. This Tachi blade is a Phantasmal-class weapon. Very difficult to acquire. Its blade is said to reflect the moon’s surface. When the blade is swung, it leaves an after effect of a perfect-shaped crescent slash for a mere moment. Luminous Magatama Pendant - A beautiful glowing Magatama, which lights one’s path through darkness. The Magatama is an exclusive item from an easy event, which was a gift from a dear friend. After receiving it, Haruka combined it with a strong cord, changing it into a pendant. She treasures this accessory very much, despite the fact that its stats are low and has little use for over level 40 players. This accessory slightly increases Intelligence and Wisdom. Interesting Facts -Haruka is one of the well-known legendary players of Elder Tales, because she has the special subclass 'Dragon Slayer'. -She is very skilled as a Samurai Class in the game, and likes to collect rare items. -She may seem like a very strong adventurer, with no flaws- but she has one major weakness: she can't stand crabs. Haru not only despises them, but she's somewhat afraid of them. Ever since she first tried crab at the age of 10, and got food poisoning, she never trusted crabs ever again. Haruka tends to avoid fighting crab monsters, and in fact, runs away from them as soon as she gets the chance. -Haruka has mastered the Tamiya-Ryu Iaijutsu , a type of martial art for the Japanese sword. References Haruka's Reference Sheet Version She is in her standard wear. (Armoured version and weapon coming soon) Haruka's Reference Sheet Version - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tamiya-ry%C5%AB_(Kuroda) Category:Females